vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Lance Armstrong
Lance Armstrong (* 18. September 1971 in Plano, Texas, USA) ist ein ehemaliger US-amerikanischer Profi-Radrennfahrer. Er gewann 1993 die Straßenweltmeisterschaft in Oslo und ist damit der jüngste Profi-Straßenweltmeister aller Zeiten. Zwischen 1999 und 2005 gewann er als erster Fahrer in der Tour-de-France-Geschichte die Rundfahrt siebenmal in Folge. Damit übertraf er Miguel Induráin, der in den Jahren 1991 bis 1995 fünf aufeinanderfolgende Siege erzielt hatte. Ebenfalls fünf Siege, aber nicht in Reihe, gelangen auch Jacques Anquetil, Eddy Merckx und Bernard Hinault. thumb|300px|Lance Armstrong beim Prolog der Tour 2004 Leben Jugend und Amateurzeit Lance Armstrong wuchs in der Kleinstadt Plano in Texas auf, einem Vorort von Dallas. Sein leiblicher Vater verließ die Familie, als Lance zwei Jahre alt war – die beiden sind sich seither nie persönlich begegnet. Seine Mutter Linda Mooneyham heiratete drei Jahre nach Lances Geburt Terry Armstrong. Armstrong begann seine sportliche Karriere im Alter von 13 Jahren als Triathlet und bestritt mit 16 sein erstes Rennen in der Erwachsenenkategorie. Bald zeigte sich, dass seine Stärken eindeutig beim Radsport lagen. Mit 17 erhielt er eine Einladung zu einem sechswöchigen Trainingslager der Junioren-Radnationalmannschaft. Da die Schulbehörde von Plano ihm aufgrund der sechs Wochen Fehlzeit den Schulabschluss verweigerte, verließ Armstrong die High School ohne Abschluss. Wenig später machte er den Abschluss auf einer anderen High School in Dallas. Wegen des konservativen Umfelds in Plano zog er nach Austin (Texas), welches er heute als seine eigentliche Heimat bezeichnet. 1991 gewann Lance Armstrong als Amateur den US-amerikanischen Meistertitel und belegte bei den Olympischen Spielen 1992 in Barcelona den 14. Platz im Straßenrennen. Daraufhin wurde er beim Team Motorola Profi. Erste Profikarriere 1993-1996 Gleich bei seinem zweiten Rennen als Profi in Europa, der prestigeträchtigen Meisterschaft von Zürich, konnte er den zweiten Platz belegen. Bereits bei seiner ersten Teilnahme an der Tour de France 1993 gewann er bereits eine Etappe, gab allerdings im Laufe der Rundfahrt auf. Im selben Jahr wurde er in Oslo im Alter von 21 Jahren als jüngster Fahrer aller Zeiten Profi-Straßenweltmeister. 1995 fuhr er erstmals die Tour zu Ende und gewann dabei erneut eine Etappe. Auf der Ziellinie streckte er dabei seine Arme aus und deutete mit dem Finger gen Himmel um an den drei Tage zuvor tödlich verunglückten Mannschaftskollegen Fabio Casartelli zu erinnern. Der Amerikaner galt inzwischen als einer der besten Spezialisten für Eintagesrennen. So gewann er z.B. die Clasica San Sebastian 1995 und den Fleche Wallone 1996. Er wurde jedoch keineswegs als Bergfahrer oder potentieller Sieger der Tour de France gehandelt. Krebserkrankung Am 2. Oktober 1996, nur kurz nach der Vertragsunterzeichnung bei Équipe Cofidis, wurde bei Armstrong Hodenkrebs im fortgeschrittenen Stadium diagnostiziert, es hatten sich bereits Metastasen in der Lunge und zwei Tumore im Gehirn gebildet. Einige Ärzte gaben ihm eine Überlebenschance von weniger als 50 Prozent. Zwei Operationen und eine Chemotherapie schlossen sich an, die Krebserkrankung konnte schließlich erfolgreich behandelt werden. Der rechte Hoden musste operativ entfernt werden. Hätte Armstrong die übliche Chemotherapie gewählt, so wäre an eine Fortsetzung seiner Radsportkarriere nicht zu denken gewesen; eine bekannte Nebenwirkung ist nämlich eine drastische Verringerung der Lungenkapazität. Aus diesem Grund entschied sich Armstrong für eine weitaus schmerzvollere Methode, die aber weniger Auswirkungen auf seine Leistungsfähigkeit hatte. Als er noch rekonvaleszent war, kündigte seine Mannschaft Cofidis den Vertrag. Zweite Profikarriere 1998-2005 Im Frühjahr 1998 kehrte Lance Armstrong in den Radsportzirkus zurück. Inzwischen bei dem amerikanischen Team US Postal Service unter Vertrag, war der Neuanfang zunächst nicht erfolgreich. Erst im zweiten Anlauf im Herbst gleichen Jahres konnte sich Lance Armstrong wieder in Szene setzen und erreichte bei der Vuelta a España sensationell den vierten Platz, die bis dahin beste Platzierung des einstigen Klassikerspezialisten bei einer großen Rundfahrt. thumb|300px|Tour 2004: Lance Armstrong zusammen mit dem späteren Tour-Dritten [[Ivan Basso (links) ca. 500 m vor dem Ziel bei der Bergankunft in La Mongie 1999 gewann Armstrong erstmals die Tour de France sowie vier einzelne Etappen. Auf den Bergetappen und besonders im Zeitfahren baute er seinen Vorsprung kontinuierlich aus. Armstrongs Sieg wurde weltweit als das „Comeback des Jahrhunderts“ gefeiert. Armstrong konnte seinen Sieg bei der Tour in den Folgejahren 2000 bis 2005 wiederholen. Armstrong richtete seine gesamte Saisonplanung akribisch auf das dreiwöchige Spektakel in Frankreich aus, was ihm zwar Kritik von Expertenseite einbrachte, aber von Erfolg gekrönt war. Sozusagen als Nebenprodukt seiner Tour-Vorbereitung konnte Armstrong renommierte Vorbereitungsrennen gewinnen, so die Tour de Suisse 2001 oder die Dauphiné Libéré 2002 und 2003. Im Jahr 2000 erschien eine Autobiographie, die er vor allem seinem Kampf gegen den Krebs widmete. Das Buch wurde ein Bestseller. 2004 gewann er die Tour zum sechsten Mal in Folge. Damit übertraf er die bisherigen Rekordhalter, die fünffachen Toursieger Jacques Anquetil, Eddy Merckx, Bernard Hinault sowie Miguel Induráin. Indurain hatte als vor Armstrong einziger Fahrer fünf aufeinanderfolgende Siege (von 1991 bis 1995) erzielt. Er dominierte das Rennen fast noch deutlicher als zuvor und ließ mit mehr als sechs Minuten Vorsprung auf den Zweiten Andreas Klöden, besonders aber durch seine insgesamt fünf Etappensiege, davon drei in Folge, keine Zweifel an seiner Stärke. Die Art und Weise, mit der Armstrong bei jeder einzelnen Etappe um den Sieg kämpfte, sowie seine Überlegenheit brachten ihm Vergleiche mit dem oft als „Kannibalen“ bezeichneten Eddy Merckx ein. Bezeichnend sind die Beinamen, welche ihm von der Presse und anderen Fahrern gegeben wurden (beispielsweise Tourminator). 2005 fuhr Armstrong nach fünfjähriger Zusammenarbeit mit US Postal für das Team Discovery Channel, die US-amerikanische Post hatte sich nach Kritik an ihrem Sponsorengagement aus dem Profisport zurückgezogen. Er gewann die Tour zum siebenten Mal. Nach der Siegerehrung hielt er auf dem Podium zum Abschluss seiner Karriere eine Rede, in der er allen dankte, die seine Siege möglich gemacht hatten. Weiterhin bedankte er sich bei Ivan Basso und Jan Ullrich, die neben ihm auf dem Podium standen und sagte, er würde dem Radsport für immer als Fan erhalten bleiben. Lance Armstrongs sportlicher Erfolg und sein Tour-Rekord sind untrennbar verbunden mit seinem sportlichen Leiter Johan Bruyneel und seinem Trainer Chris Carmichael. Dopingvorwürfe In ihrer Ausgabe vom 24. August 2005 schrieb die französische Sporttageszeitung L'Équipe, dass in sechs an verschiedenen Tagen entnommenen Urinproben von Lance Armstrong aus dem Jahr seines ersten Tourerfolgs 1999 das Dopingmittel EPO (Erythropoetin) nachgewiesen worden sei. Die anonymisierten und nur mit einem Nummern-Code versehenen Proben konnten durch L'Équipe eindeutig dem Sportler Lance Armstrong zugeordnet werden, nachdem sie von Leon Schattenberg, dem medizinischem Chef der UCI, eins von Armstrongs Dopingprotokollen (mit dessen Zustimmung, jedoch vermutlich unter falschen Voraussetzungen) erhalten haben. Zwar wollten weder das Institut Chatenay-Malabry, das die Tests durchführte, noch der französische Sportminister Jean-François Lamour diese Zuordnung bestätigen, doch räumt der Leiter des Labors ein, dass die von L'Equipe vorgelegten Beweise für die Zuordnung zu Armstrong eindeutig seien. Über die namentliche Zuordung der restlichen Proben liegen L'Équipe nach eigenen Angaben keine Informationen vor. Die A-Proben von damals sind zwar vernichtet worden, aber die tiefgefrorenen B-Proben Armstrongs sollen EPO enthalten. 1999 gab es noch keine so genauen Testverfahren, um EPO verlässlich nachweisen zu können. Lance Armstrong erwiderte die Vorwürfe noch am gleichen Tag auf seiner Homepage und erklärte: „Ich habe niemals leistungssteigernde Mittel genommen!" Seit 1999 offiziell dokumentiert ist ein positiver Doping-Befund von Lance Armstrong während der Tour de France 1999, der einen erhöhten Kortikoid-Wert aufwies und mit einem nach dem positiven Test eingereichten Rezept erklärt wurde. Obwohl die Satzung bei dieser Art Vergehen eine Strafe für den betroffenen Fahrer vorsieht, blieb dieser Test folgenlos. Schon vor der Veröffentlichung der positiven B-Proben durch L'Equipe musste sich Lance Armstrong mit der Anschuldigung auseinandersetzen, er setze gezielt Mittel zur Leistungssteigerung ein (Doping), beziehungsweise seine Erkrankung zum erhöhten Medikamenteneinsatz missbrauchen. Unmittelbar vor der Tour de France 2004 erschien zu diesem Thema das Buch „L.A. Confidential – die Geheimnisse des Lance Armstrong“, in dem schwere Vorwürfe gegen Lance Armstrong erhoben wurden. Unter anderem bezichtigten Armstrongs ehemalige Masseurin, frühere Teamkameraden und der ehemalige Tour-de-France-Sieger Greg LeMond Armstrong des Dopings mittels EPO (Erythropoetin). Im Jahr 2000 hat Armstrong eingeräumt, seit 1995 von Dr. Michele Ferrari beraten zu werden. Der italienische Arzt wurde inzwischen wegen unsportlichen Verhaltens und Verletzung der „Berufsregeln eines Apothekers“ verurteilt. Ferrari wurde auch vorgeworfen, Radsportler mit Dopingmitteln versorgt zu haben, in diesem Anklagepunkt jedoch mangels Beweisen freigesprochen. Nach der Verurteilung des Italieners hat sich Armstrong von ihm losgesagt. Lance Armstrong hat stets bestritten, gedopt zu haben. Privatleben Armstrong hat zusammen mit seiner Ex-Frau Kristin einen Sohn, Luke und Zwillingstöchter namens Grace und Isabelle. Nachdem Armstrong nach seiner Krebserkrankung und der darauffolgenden Chemotherapie steril ist (weil das zu erwarten war, rieten ihm die Ärzte vorher Sperma bei einer Samenbank einzufrieren), wurden die Kinder durch künstliche Befruchtung gezeugt. Die Ehe wurde 2003 geschieden. Seit Oktober 2003 ist Armstrong mit der Rocksängerin Sheryl Crow liiert, mit der er in Girona/Spanien lebt. Am 06. September 2005 gab er die Verlobung mit ihr bekannt. Neben dem Radsport zeigt Armstrong auch in anderen Bereichen Interesse. So spielte er 2004 im Film Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (u.a. mit Vince Vaughn und Ben Stiller) sich selbst. Mit seinem Buch „It's Not About the Bike“ („Tour des Lebens“) führte er die Bestsellerliste an. Er engagiert sich außerdem für die Krebsforschung. Livestrong und die Lance Armstrong Foundation Im Sommer 2004 entwarf Armstrong das Livestrong-Armband. Das Armband war Teil der Kampagne „Wear Yellow" und "Live Strong“ (Trage Gelb und bleibe stark), deren Ziel es war, Krebskranke und Krebsüberlebende zu unterstützen und das Bewusstsein für diese Krankheit zu fördern. In Zusammenarbeit mit einer Sportbekleidungsfirma kamen so über 5 Millionen US-Dollar für die Lance Armstrong Foundation (LAF) zusammen. Bis Mai 2005 wurden über 50 Millionen Livestrong-Armbänder verkauft. Zudem brachte Armstrong eine neues Label auf den Markt. Diese Radsportbekleidungslinie trägt zur Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem bei Armstrong Krebs diagnostiziert wurde, den 02. Oktober, die beiden Zahlen "10" und "2". Ein Großteil der Einnahmen fließt in die LAF. Mannschaften * 1991–1992: (Amateur-)Nationalmannschaft der USA * 1992–1996: Motorola * 1997: Cofidis * 1998–2004: US Postal Service Pro Cycling Team * 2005: Discovery Channel Pro Cycling Team Palmarès * 1993 Trofeo Laigueglia * 1993 US Pro Championship * 1993 Straßen-Weltmeister, Oslo * 1995-1996 Tour du Pont * 1995 Clásica San Sebastián * 1996 Fléche Wallone * 1998 Rheinland-Pfalz-Rundfahrt * 1998 Luxemburg-Rundfahrt * 1999-2005 7x Tour de France * 2000 GP des Nations * 2000 GP Eddy Merckx * 2001 Tour de Suisse * 2002 Midi Libre * 2002-2003 Dauphiné Libéré * 2004 Tour of Georgia * 22 Etappen Tour de France (1x 1993, 1x 1995, 4x 1999, 1x 2000, 4x 2001, 4x 2002, 1x 2003, 5x 2004, 1x 2005); außerdem drei Siege mit seinem Team im Mannschaftszeitfahren (2003, 2004, 2005) Literatur * Lance Armstrong und Sally Jenkins: Tour des Lebens. Lübbe, Bergisch-Gladbach 2000, ISBN 3-404-61496-8 * Lance Armstrong: Jede Sekunde zählt. Bertelsmann, München 2003, ISBN 3-570-00803-7 * Lance Armstrong: Das Lance Armstrong Trainingsprogramm. Bastei Lübbe, Bergisch-Gladbach 2002, ISBN 3-404-66381-0 * Damien Ressiot: Le Mensonge Armstrong ("Die Lüge Armstrong"), in: L'Équipe (23. Aug 2005). online (fr.) * Daniel Coyle: Armstrongs Kreuzzug. Ein Jahr auf dem Planeten Lance. Covadonga Verlag, 2005, ISBN 3-936-97319-9 Weblinks *[http://www.memoire-du-cyclisme.net/palmares/armstrong_lance.php Palmarès - Liste der Erfolge und Platzierungen] * Offizielle Homepage * * Lance Armstrong Foundation (Stiftung zur Unterstützung von Krebsopfern) * The Paceline - Der offizielle Fanclub von Lance Armstrong und dem Discovery Channel Pro Cycling Team * Cycling Hall of Fame – englisch-sprachige Biographien der Besten der Welt Armstrong, Lance Armstrong, Lance Kategorie:Sportler (USA) Armstrong, Lance